DESCRIPTION (Investigator's Abstract): The application proposes to engage in teacher education workshops focussing on issues pertaining to drug abuse particularly the neurobiology thereof. Workshops will be provided for teachers from experts in the field. Our main goal in this science education project is to impart useful knowledge and information to teachers of grades 7 -12. In an era of declining education budgets, teachers are rarely given the opportunity for continuing their own education in this critical subject area. It follows that unless they choose to do so of their own accord, their understanding will lag behind scientific understanding. It is of utmost importance to equip our teachers with knowledge and support in subject areas relating to drug abuse. We propose to bring this knowledge to teachers, who, by virtue of their profession, are at the front line of drug abuse. We will do so by engaging teachers at no expense to themselves, in workshop to be conducted by recognized experts from the scientific community.